


沐於星光之下-Ardbert Part.

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 沐於星光之下 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 他邀請你去老家過節。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 沐於星光之下 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080452
Kudos: 6





	沐於星光之下-Ardbert Part.

**Author's Note:**

> *夢女，五版劇透，現代AU。  
> *私設暱稱。

你下了車，跟好心的司機揮手道別——要不是他，你可能到天黑都還在山谷入口思考人生——接著拿出Ardbrt給你的地址，閱讀完後再度望著彷彿薑餅屋的小鎮發呆。

看上去都差不多，到底是哪一間？

該不會要一間一間看吧？

正猶豫不決，你的眼角撇到幾個小孩在不遠處看著你，還互相咬著耳朵，他們發現你注意到他們了之後，你推我我推你地來到了你的面前。

「你、你就是Al哥哥的說大姐姐對不對？」

「我是Ardbert的朋友沒錯。」你蹲下身，摸了摸孩子的頭：「你怎麼知道的呢？」

「Al哥哥有給我們看哦！」

你還來不及問Ardbert給他們看的是什麼鬼東西，另一個孩子湊了過來，好奇地望著你：「Al哥哥說姐姐超級厲害的。」

「啊？」那傢伙到底都跟小朋友亂說些什麼？

「姐姐姐姐，Al哥哥家後面！」一個孩子用雙手拉著你想把你從地上拔起來，你一個踉蹌，還是用絕佳的運動神經平衡住。孩子一邊拉著你往鎮裡帶，一邊用雀躍的語氣說：「姐姐你知道嗎？Al哥哥家的Seto超～極大的，羽毛超軟，但Al哥哥都不讓我們靠近他。」

「我也好想騎Amaro喔！」

「可是媽媽說不行。」

你的路途被嘰嘰喳喳的話語淹沒，小孩子們一路出賣Ardbert，到達他家的時候你被補充了不少未曾聽過的故事。

大多是些可愛的蠢事——如果你問了他絕對不想講的那種——但也相當有他的風格。你在心裡笑著，一邊感嘆於他在小孩中的好人緣——不過他自己就像個大孩子，成為孩子王似乎也不是什麼太意外的事情。

孩子帶著你走過小鎮的主要幹道，路上聽不見都市中隨處播放的節日歌曲，但空氣中充滿了慶祝的氣息，遇見的人們大多都抱持的友善的態度，有些對你微笑，有些人則是聽了孩子搶著介紹他的身分後露出了恍然大悟的表情——

那個笨蛋，到底跟多少人講了自己要來這件事？

臉上有些燙，你把原因歸咎於冬陽溫暖，且孩子們拉著你走了些路。

當你們經過一棟看起來跟其他屋子沒什麼差別建築的門口時，孩子們跟你說這就是Ardbert的家，卻沒有要停下的意思。

「Al哥哥不在家喔！」拉著你的孩子說：「姐姐我們先去看Seto好不好？」

雖然是徵詢你的意見，然而孩子卻沒有給你考慮的時間，就把你往房屋的後面帶。

繞過轉角，你就看見了Seto——跟所有人的描述一樣，你也終於知道為何Ardbert總說你家的陸行鳥很迷你了。

Seto臥在他的巢上，你目測他起碼有兩個你那麼高，而Amoro已經發現了你們，牠歪著頭看著你，直到你慢慢地來到了柵欄旁邊。

「嗨，Seto。」你呼喚著牠的名，像是呼喚你的好夥伴。

Seto站起身，抖了抖羽毛，慢慢地走到了柵欄旁邊，低下牠巨大的頭顱，友好地蹭了蹭你的臉頰。

「哇！」

「Al哥哥沒騙人！」

「大姐姐好厲害！」

驚呼聲從你身後傳來，你溫柔的拍了拍Amaro巨大的喙，又撫過頰邊柔軟的羽毛。Amaro的眼睛瞇了起來，似乎很是享受。

雖然這是一個很親人的物種，但Amaro會對初次見面的人這麼友善嗎？你一邊摸著手感超級好的軟毛，一面想著Ardbert跟你說過的那些關於Seto的英勇事蹟。

「啊！是Al哥哥！」

「Al哥哥回來了！」

「Al哥哥！」

「你的女朋友來了！」

什麼？你倏然轉身，還被因為中斷撫摸而感到疑惑的Seto頂了一下。但你顧不上這些，Ardbert站在不遠處，一面低頭安撫著小孩子，一面用餘光偷瞄著你的方向。

他不知道用什麼方式讓小孩們蹦蹦跳掉的走了，然後像是什麼事情都沒發生般地朝你走了過來——如果他沒有滿面通紅的話會更有說服力。

「Se、Seto很喜歡你呢，他通常不會這麼快就讓人接近他。」

「喔是喔。」

「呃、對啊。」他抓了抓頭，伸手想拿放在你腳邊的行李：「你也有聽我跟你講過牠的事嘛。」

「可是我沒有聽你講過女朋友的事，Ardbert。」你挑了挑眉，伸手阻止了他並且給予了致命一擊。

Ardbert的動作僵在半路，尷尬地開口：「我沒有跟他們這樣講……」

「所以你不想讓我當你女朋友？」

「不是！」

「那就是想了？」

你們對望，你可以從他漂亮的藍眼睛看見掙扎——畢竟他一向藏不住心思——最後他挫敗地呻吟了一聲，無力地說道：「可惡的小鬼，我原本都想好了……」

你大笑出聲，然後伸出手攬住了他的脖子。

「至少這個假期有了個美好的開端了。」你湊上去給了他一個屬於戀人間甜蜜的吻：「你說是吧？我親愛的男朋友？」

「……雖然跟我想的不一樣啦！」他笨拙地回擁你：「Happy Starlight! 」⬛

-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 能分辨靈魂的Amaro Seto絕讚混亂中：為什麼會有兩個主人？為什麼？？？？？


End file.
